


Nightmare

by kehlani



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehlani/pseuds/kehlani
Summary: In which Renjun has a nightmare in the middle of the night





	Nightmare

Renjun shifted in his sleep as he awoke from a restless night, chills creeping over him as his body was shaken awake due to a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and tried to slow his breath. Looking to the side of the room, he could spot Chenle’s petite frame sleeping fondly under his dragon ball blanket, looking too comfortable to be awaken.

With slow steps and his favorite moomin blanket in hand, he decided to enter to the room next door, where Jeno and Jaemin slept.  
The chinese boy rapidly spotted a dim light from one of the bunk beds, which meant Jaemin was still on his phone and hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

“Nana?” the shorter boy said while lightly holding his arm.

“What is it injun, it’s like 3 am,” the other boy said putting his phone down and moving to leave room on the bed for the other.

Renjun quickly crawled under the blankets, resting his head on Jaemin’s chest. He was incredibly warm, his friend had always radiated so much heat, maybe because he was really a warmer person, and it made his breath steady as he started to calm down.

Jaemin used his free hand to caress the petite boy’s hair while with his other hand he grabbed the moomin blanket and pulled it over the other’s frame.

“I had a nightmare... A really frightening one,” his body tensed once again remembering the memory as he moved closer to Jaemin’s warm embrace.

The younger rapidly grabbed Renjun’s chin and lifted up his head so they were now facing each other, moving his hands onto his cheeks while softly caressing them with his thumbs.

“It’s okay now, right? I’m here.”

Renjun’s heart started to race furiously on his chest, wondering if Jaemin could hear it too. He opened his mouth to say something but rapidly closed it again, still looking straight into the other’s eyes.

Jaemin closed the gap between them and kissed his forehead tenderly.  
When he pulled back, he could see the older boy’s eyes closed, making him lean closer until their breaths were mingling together.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly. Renjun only nodded, cheeks now painted with a light red tint, eyes still closed.

Jaemin closed the gap between them once again and locked their lips together into a soft kiss, his hands cupping Renjun’s face sweetly.

He pulled apart only to stare at the other features: delicate lips, a boppy nose and those moles that made him so beautiful.  
Renjun opened his eyes, staring into Nana’s shining ones and then right back at his lips. He shifted his body and rested his head on his shoulder, still looking deeply into his eyes.

Jaemin chuckled softly and brought their faces close together again, noses brushing against each other.

“Does Injun want another good night kiss?” he teased while flashing one of his big toothy smiles.

Renjun just held onto his shirt and pulled him into another kiss, surprising the other with the action, however it didn’t take him long to reciprocate and kiss him back as tenderly.

The older chuckled and hid his face in Jaemin’s chest shyly.

“Good night Nana”

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to post more of these short shots! i love renmin so much


End file.
